


Claim

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm embarrassed to post this, here be smut, warning: knotting ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader's best friend sets her up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me irl, please don't judge me.

Just like any other day, I awoke early and padded into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. My tiled floor was cold against my feet as I pulled open a cabinet to grab a cup. A shiver ran down my spine as the chill crept through the soles of my feet, and I hurried to pour myself a cup of liquid gold. I walked into the living area and cuddled up on the end of the sofa. Rain splattered against the roof, the side of the house, the grass outside—this was my favorite weather. Hopefully, that boded well for my date tonight. I hadn’t been on a real date in over six months. It wasn’t for lack of trying, though. Nobody seemed to be interested in the quiet bookworm that was me.

Oh, well. One of my closest friends apparently knew a guy that was coming to America and who was evidently single. She’d set me up on a blind date with him for tonight, and I was actually a little bit excited.

“You’ll thank me,” Laura had said. “He’s a real hunk!”

“Then why don’t you want him?” I asked, and she shrugged her shoulders. Laura would go out with practically any guy. As long as he was intact, sane, and not gay, Laura was there. “Is there something wrong with him?”

“No, he’s just not my type,” she said, sounding a little suspicious. I gave her a deadpan expression, and Laura sighed. “Alright, so maybe he saw your picture and asked me to set him up with you.”

I was embarrassed in retrospect at how absurdly happy I’d been about her revelation. He had chosen me! Me, of all people! I couldn’t wait until tonight!

\---

I dressed just like Laura told me to, putting on jeans and a fancy blouse, and by the time seven thirty rolled around, I was nervous. I got to the restaurant exactly on time and waited inside for Laura and the boys. Tonight was going to be a double date, and Laura was the only one who could claim our reservations. As such, I made myself at home on one of the seats in the entrance. Across from me sat a very handsome man with bright blue eyes and curly ginger hair. He smiled kindly at me and winked, making me wink in return. _Too bad he isn’t my date_ , I thought as I took in his appearance. The man was wearing slick, black slacks, a light blue, button-down shirt, and a black leather jacket. _Damn_ , I thought. _He’s dressed to kill._ The scoundrel had his legs spread wide, but the way he held himself suggested it wasn’t a conscious decision. I let my eyes rest for a split second too long when I reached the apex of his thighs and saw a rather large bulge. I quickly looked away, but it was too late; he’d seen me looking.

I chanced a look at his face and found him staring at me with a hungry gleam in his eyes. I found myself transfixed within those piercing blue eyes as he licked his lips.

“(Y/n)!” Laura shouted from the doorway, snapping me out of my trance and diverting my gaze from the man’s. My friend pulled me to my feet and threw her arms around me. She introduced me to her flavor of the week, Brian, then glanced over at the man who’d had me so distracted. “I see you’ve found your date, Tom. (Y/n), this is the friend of mine that I told you about, Tom Hiddleston.”

My eyes widened in shock, but I plastered a smile on my lips in an attempt to hide…whatever the hell this feeling was. Excitement? Definitely. Mortification that I had been staring at his cock less than a minute before? Absolutely. But there was something else. Familiarity was the closest description I could give, but I knew I’d never seen him before.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Tom said in a deep, silky voice as he offered me his hand. I took it, but instead of shaking it, he lifted my knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. Before he lowered my hand for me to reclaim, I swore I thought I saw him sniff it. _He must like my perfume_ , I thought as we were ushered to a table.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” I said, and Tom smiled roguishly. He flustered me somehow, yet I’d never seen him before this. Something kept drawing my gaze toward his. “So, what do you do for a living, Tom?”

“I’m a writer, actually,” he replied, and the waiter took our drink orders. I noticed that both Tom and I took only water. Laura and Brian both ordered red wine before settling into their own conversation. Tom licked his lips again, and I had to avert my eyes lest I do something that we would both regret. “Laura tells me you’re a journalist, (y/n).”

“I am, yes. It’s just for the local paper, but it pays well,” I said. He was trying hard to make me comfortable, but I just couldn’t settle down. Tom asked me a few more questions and I responded with my own until the air between us was somewhat less tense. When the waiter came to take our orders, I stuck to a house salad, and Tom ordered a steak. “So Tom, I have to ask. What made you agree to this?”

He looked a little confused and leaned forward in his seat.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what made you want to come tonight?” I asked, and he licked his lip. A short bark of laughter escaped his lips and he leaned forward a little more, gesturing for me to do the same.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I like to come every night,” he whispered. My eyes widened, and I allowed my lips to curl in a mischievous smile that matched his own.

“Why, how indulgent of you,” I said. “If we’re being honest, then I must confess that I indulge in the same guilty pleasure on a nightly basis.”

“‘Guilty pleasure?’ Oh, I’m never guilty about my pleasures, darling,” Tom said, taking a sip of his water and giving me a rather suggestive look. “Are you?”

“Never,” I said, allowing my eyes to conspicuously roam the length of his body. “In fact, I relish them.”

As Tom and I stared heatedly at each other, the waiter set our food in front of us. I’d never felt such intense sexual tension before in my life.

“Are you two alright?” Laura asked as she glanced between us.

“Perfectly fine, thank you,” Tom replied stiffly. “Although, I think (y/n) and I will be heading out as soon as we’ve eaten. There are a few books at my hotel room that I think she would be interested in.”

_Did he just assume I’m going home with him?_

“Oh,” Laura said. She made a small noise of satisfaction in the back of her throat and kicked my leg under the table. “Should I wait up for you?”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Tom said, watching me for any signs of disapproval. I merely smiled and ate another bite of my dinner. We both finished our food rather quickly, and Tom covered the bill. We said our goodbye’s to Laura and Brian, then Tom placed a hand on the small of my back and guided me out into the parking lot. “Which one’s yours?”

“The silver crossover,” I answered as I unlocked the car and led him toward it. “Which one’s yours?”

“The Jag next to your crossover,” he answered and my eyes bugged out of their sockets. He clicked his key fob and the lights on the white Jaguar next to my car flashed. As we got closer to the cars, Tom grabbed my wrist and shoved my back against my car. I squeaked in protest before his lips came down hard on mine. One of Tom’s legs spread mine and his thigh pressed against my core. “Do you want me to claim you?”

Through my lust filled haze I barely registered his use of the word ‘claim’ as I nodded my head in the affirmative. He bit my lower lip, and I moaned as he started kissing his way down my throat. A low growl sounded from his chest’, and I felt a gathering wetness in my panties. He sounded so feral, so animalistic, so…sex-crazed.

“Do you want me to fuck you, love? Hm? Do you want me to bury my hot stiff cock inside you?” Tom asked as he sucked on my earlobe, and I moaned loudly.

“Y-Yes! Please, Tom!” I cried out as he ground his erection into my hip.

“Get into your car and follow me,” Tom ordered before kissing me passionately once more. Once we were both in our cars and on the road, I tasted blood on the inside of my lip. Tom must have broken the skin when he bit my lip. _Oh well_ , I thought. _We were both pretty caught up in the lust of the moment._ I didn’t blame him one bit. I’d done the same to my last partner on occasion. By accident, of course. After a short drive, we pulled into the parking lot of one of the swankiest hotels in town, and the valet took my car with professional efficiency. Tom offered me his arm, and we called for an elevator. While we waited, he leaned his head down toward mine and started whispering in my ear. “Do you know what I was thinking of the entire time we were eating dinner? I was thinking about how I’d much rather be eating your sweet little cunt instead. The very thought of the way your poor swollen clit would throb in my mouth was enough to make me rock hard in an instant.”

A light moan escaped my lips, and Tom growled lowly again. He was starting to sound like a canine, but I knew I was just being absurd. _He may sound like a wolf_ , I thought. _But werewolves aren’t real._ When the elevator arrived, Tom and I walked in alone. As soon as the doors closed, he turned and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me and rolling his hips so that his cock was rubbing up against my abdomen. I moaned loudly and Tom kissed his way across my jaw. Pain and pleasure lanced through me as he bit my earlobe and palmed one of my breasts simultaneously.

“Tom! Oh fuck, please!” I begged and he chuckled darkly into my ear. I whimpered at the loss of contact when the elevator doors opened and Tom pulled away hastily, clasping his hands in front of his crotch. That didn’t help shield him though, because the couple that got into the elevator had already caught a glimpse of our positions and my flushed cheeks. My mussed hair and clothing were also pretty big indicators of what Tom had been doing before they got in. The two looked like they were in their forties and had the slightly graying hair to prove it. I saw how red their cheeks were and guessed that they were slightly more prudish than Tom and I were. The woman cleared her throat into the slightly awkward silence, and I smiled at them. “Lovely evening for a ride in the elevator, wouldn’t you say?”

“Um, yes. Yes, I suppose so,” the man said as he turned and looked me up and down. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and I felt Tom’s arm wrap around my waist possessively. I could swear I heard a growl burble up from Tom’s throat when the two men locked eyes. “I um…This is our floor.”

The man slammed the button for the next floor and he dragged his female companion out of the elevator with him. All the while, I could hear her angrily whispering ‘no it isn’t’ and ‘we have to go all the way to the penthouse!’ As the doors closed, I noted we were three floors from our destination and that the elevator smelled of…something masculine. I couldn’t quite place my finger on what it was, but it was clouding my brain and making me feel loose, in a manner of speaking. In other words, I wanted to rip my clothes off and ride Tom right here in the elevator. Maybe it was his cologne. Maybe it was whatever that manly smell was. Maybe I had just been too long without getting laid. Whatever it was, I knew exactly what I wanted and where I wanted it. After a frustratingly long ten seconds more in the elevator, there was a ding and the doors opened to Tom’s floor. He practically dragged me to his room before slamming the door behind us and pressing me up against it.

“Are you sure you want me?” Tom asked, and I nodded my head vigorously. “Do you truly want me to claim you?”

“Yes! Please, Tom! Fuck me,” I whispered urgently. My breath brushed across his lips and I felt his do the same as he pinned my hands above my head. Tom’s lips came down hard on mine and his tongue plundered my mouth. When he finally released my arms, he nipped my earlobe and whispered ‘don’t move your arms.’ I kept them firmly in place as Tom sucked a hickey on my neck and tore the front of my blouse to expose my lingerie-covered breasts. I gasped when he did the same with my bra and started suckling on one of my nipples. “T-Tom!”

“Yes, say my name,” he growled and bit down on my nipple, making me let out a small shriek and arch into his mouth. “You like that? You like when I bite you? Hm?”

“Yes! Tom, yes!”

“Oh, I know you do, pet. You’re such a dirty girl letting a man you just met bite your tits,” Tom said, and he kissed and bit his way farther down my body. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hot wet lips on my naked skin, and gasped loudly when I felt and heard my jeans being torn right across the front of my crotch. _What man could tear jeans with his bare hands?_ This thought both frightened and aroused me as I felt his teeth sink home on my hip where my jeans used to cover. _Are they sharper than before?_ Tom growled as he shucked off the tattered remains of my jeans and ordered me to step out of them. Once my lower half was covered in nothing but my panties, he wrapped his arms around me and mouthed at the thin lace protecting my mound. I heard him inhale deeply, and arched my hips forward. “You smell delicious. I can’t wait to taste you and put my scent all over you.”

_His scent?_

I was jostled out of my thoughts by Tom lifting me into his arms and carrying me over to the bed. He tossed me onto it and peeled my panties off of me, tossing them over his shoulder and crouching over my spread legs with a hungry look in his eyes. His eyes! I hadn’t noticed but while he was tearing my clothes off me, his eyes had started to turn golden and glow a bit. I was stunned into stillness, but he didn’t notice how distracted I’d become until he knelt between my legs and found me staring agape at him.

“What is it, darling?” Tom asked, and he stroked my calf as he set it over his shoulder.

“Y-Your eyes! They’re gl-glowing!” I exclaimed, and I felt my own eyes widening. Tom looked panicked for a moment, then swallowed thickly.

“Do you trust me? Darling, do you trust me not to hurt you?” Tom asked, and I nodded my head without hesitation. “I promise I will never hurt you. Not now, not ever. Darling, I…I need to confess something that you may not believe—and I won’t blame you one bit if you don’t. I…I’m a…werewolf.”

I think I blinked a few times. I can’t really remember, because _how could Tom be a werewolf_ Werewolves weren’t real, yet Tom had exhibited some pretty strange traits. He’d sniffed at me, bitten me, torn off my clothes with inhuman strength, and his eyes even turned golden. Tom stared at me nervously when I didn’t say anything and allowed my leg to drop off his shoulder.

“D-Darling? Are…Are you—“ I leaned in and cut Tom off with a kiss. I didn’t want to think about it. I couldn’t let myself stop to think about how he might be a supernatural being. All I needed was for him to fuck me into next week. Tom pulled away for a moment and cupped my cheeks with his palms. “Listen for just one second. Werewolf anatomy is slightly different from a regular human’s. Our… _male parts_ are a bit larger and they behave a little differently.”

“Fine.”

“And something else: when werewolves mate, even if it’s with a human, it’s generally for the long-term. If you don’t want to do this, you need to say so now,” Tom said. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mention that earlier, and if you want, feel free to slap me and walk out. I’m a complete arse for letting my lust cloud my judgment. Hell, I didn’t even ask you if you wanted to come back here with me, I just assumed that you felt the same pull that I did.”

“I did, Tom,” I said, and he looked at me in shock. “I did. I felt attracted to you from the moment I saw you in the lobby of the restaurant. I don’t know why, but you felt familiar.”

Tom sat up straighter and looked into my eyes.

“You must at least carry a dormant werewolf gene somewhere in your DNA. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have noticed your scent as easily as I did. It wouldn’t have seemed as delectable to me…nor as alluring,” Tom said, allowing his voice to drop to a near whisper. I wanted this. As ridiculous as it sounded for me to want to be with Tom for the long-term when I’d only known him for a few hours, at the very core of my being, it made sense to me. The men in my family had always seemed a bit possessive of their women, and there had been a raw sexuality in them that I’d only begun to notice when I got my period and learned about sex. The way Tom made me feel was familiar… _right_ even. “You wouldn’t have felt the way you did if you didn’t at least have the recessive trait somewhere in your DNA. Only werewolves have an instant attraction, arousal, and familiarity simultaneously when they’ve found their mate. Do you still want to go through with this?”

“Yes,” I answered immediately as I ran my fingers through Tom’s hair. He closed his eyes and let out a contented little noise that sounded sort of like a dog whimpering. I smiled wickedly and tugged on his curly hair, making him growl as he bared his throat and let his mouth drop open slightly. I licked from the bottom of his neck to the middle of his chin before Tom slapped my hands away and yanked my legs over his shoulders once more. I hardly had time to grip the sheets on either side of me before Tom dove in. He buried his nose, lips, and tongue in my slit and started lapping at me like I was his last meal. My poor little clit finally received the friction I so desperately craved as Tom traced his tongue over it in small circles and intricate patterns. I writhed and bucked beneath his ministrations, loving the way I felt the vibrations every time he growled with his mouth pressed to my center. His eyes kept glowing brighter and darker at the same time. His irises turned a brighter shade of gold and his pupils widened creating a tantalizing contrast between dark and light. His whole being was such: a mix between dark and light. He was a kind man, but the animal inside him made him act much more primitively than what would be expected from such a handsome, innocent looking man. I cried out as I felt myself spiraling closer and closer to the edge of an orgasm, and Tom moaned as he started licking and sucking on me faster. “T-Tom!”

“Come for me,” he murmured simply, and I felt the coil inside me snap with finality. I screamed and convulsed under Tom’s mouth, and he replaced his tongue with his thumb on my clit. Lost in my haze, I barely felt it when Tom bit the inside of my thigh hard enough to draw blood. He licked the area softly, and I shivered in pleasure. Tom crawled up my body and kissed me passionately before looking me in the eyes and brushing over the bite mark on the inside of my thigh with his fingertips. “This mark means that you’ll have my scent on you. Any other werewolves in the area will know that you and I are mated.”

I feebly reached up and shoved his leather jacket off his shoulders before starting to unbutton his shirt. He helped me remove the two garments then kicked off his shoes and socks. I reached up and unfastened his belt, and Tom unbuttoned his trousers. Once they were discarded and his boxers had been shed, I saw what he meant about werewolf anatomy being slightly different. Tom’s cock looked normal at first glance, but close to the base of his shaft there was an area that was slightly enlarged. I’d heard that dogs and wolves and animals in the general canine category knotted with their mates, their cocks swelling and forcing their mates to accept every drop of their seed. _It’s a good thing I’m on the pill_ , I thought as I looked at Tom’s stiff length.

“So do werewolves knot their mates?” I asked, and Tom blushed brightly as he nodded his head. “W-Will it hurt?”

“A little at first, but I promise the sting goes away quickly,” Tom responded. “Are you…? That is to say…Are you on birth control, love?”

“Yes,” I replied, and Tom sighed in relief.

“I need to be inside you, love. Now,” Tom said, and I nodded my head in consent. Tom lined his cock up at my entrance and thrust forward slowly. I grasped at his forearms and moaned at how much he stretched me. I felt his knot press against my rim, and that’s where Tom stopped. I could tell that it would be difficult to take him all in, but his earlier comment about having a potentially dormant werewolf gene made me more confident in my ability to please him. “Are you alright?”

I nodded my head rapidly and wiggled my hips beneath him.

“Move, Tom. Please! I need to feel you pounding into me,” I whimpered, and he dropped his head to rest against my shoulder as he slid himself out then back in at a snail’s pace. My hands reached around and my nails dug into his back, creating little red furrows in the shape of crescents. Tom growled and started thrusting into me harder, yet he whispered words of comfort as he arched his back and started panting like a wolf.

“Oh fuck! I’m not going to last! Your scent, your… _fuck_ …your heat…Oh, you’re intoxicating,” Tom whimpered as he started thrusting harder. I felt an incredible pressure at my entrance and realized what he was trying to do. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This will only hurt for a moment, I promise.”

Tom reached between us and started rubbing my clit with his fingers as he changed his angle so that his cock hit my g-spot with every thrust. I started to feel my orgasm building, and I tossed my head back in pleasure as I cried out.

“Tom! Oh fuck, I think I’m…I’m…ah! Ah!” I screamed as I came hard on his cock. I felt the added lubrication started easing Tom’s path, and suddenly his knot was in me and he was coming. He howled as he plunged himself deep inside me and filled me to the brim. His heat, his cock, his howl, his proximity. All of the sensations were too much for me, and I blacked out.

\---

I wasn’t aware of how long I’d been unconscious, but when I awoke, I found myself alone in bed. I blearily wiped my eyes and sat up, pulling the cover up around me.

“Tom?” I called out into the darkness. I presumed that he’d turned the lights out after I’d passed out, so I reached over and clicked the switch on the lamp. Once more, I called his name, and this time I received a response. I heard movement by the hotel room’s door and felt my eyes go wide as a large, dark gray wolf padded over to the foot of the bed. The events of the past few hours came back to me in a rush and I realized that Tom must have shifted into his wolf form. I slowly climbed out of bed and knelt on the carpet in front of the wolf. “T-Tom? Is that you?”

The wolf stared at me with his blindingly gorgeous golden eyes and sat on his haunches right in front of me. I reached a hand out carefully and the wolf nuzzled my palm as if to say that yes, he was the gorgeous British man I’d met a few hours previously.

 _This will be over soon_ , I heard a voice say in my head. I froze. _Don’t worry, darling, you’re not going crazy. Since we’re mated, we can hear each other’s thoughts. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about that. In any case, I shall be back to my normal self in a couple of hours._

I stood and climbed back into bed, patting the spot next to me. Tom hesitated then jumped onto the bed and curled up next to me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and nuzzled into his fur, and soon I was out like a light.

\---

I was awakened a few hours later to Tom climbing into bed next to me in his human form.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, darling,” he murmured, and I put a finger over his lips.

“Shut up and kiss me,” I said, and Tom did exactly that. He rolled us over so I was straddling him, and the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
